


Drarry Anniversary

by Sunny11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny11/pseuds/Sunny11
Summary: Harry and Draco are celebrating their first anniversary after the war.Neither of them knows that the other is up to something.





	Drarry Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idea from @whet_lol on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Idea+from+%40whet_lol+on+instagram).



"Hermione are you sure this will work out properly? It doesn´t seem to fit together, does it?"

Hermione turns around and looks at the rectangular cake with the green frosting and three hoops sticking in the surface, looking like a five-year-old put them into their place. She surpressess a giggle and looks up at the tall blond with frosting on his hands and flour in the face. 

"It´s our first anniversary and I want it to be perfect. And this damn cake looks averything else but that." He lets out a sigh.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself Draco. It looks like it´s made with love and all that matters is your will to do something."  
Hermione puts her hand on Draco´s arm and thinks of Ron´s last anniversary gift. A selfmade cat tree for Crookshanks. It looks weird and seems to break apart and Crookshanks doesn´t even use it but it was the feeling of love that made it special.

"Why don´t you use magic anyway? It would have kept your shirt clean." 

Draco looks down at himself and shruggs.

"I want to make something myself, something special. He told me that his aunt and uncle never got him a cake and that he was overwhelmed when he got a real present for the first time. A present from someone who broke down the door seconds before and he didn´t even knew. I want him to know he is special to me and he deserves something nobody else could have. So I decided to make this cake myself." 

He trailed off.

"But you never baked before and that´s why you look like a child that found the door to the kitchen cupboards open. But I will help you anyway." 

Hermione smiles and begins to redo the cake together with Draco. In the end it looks like a small Quidditch Pitch with enchanted seeker figures flying around chasing a tiny golden ball.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorms.

"And you are absolutely sure that Draco doesn´t own this potions book already, Pansy?" 

Harry asks looking around the room he spend a lot of time in during the last weeks.

"Yes, I´m absoulutely sure. But I have a question. Why do you get him a book? I mean I know he´s into potions and stuff but shouldn´t anniversary gifts be a bit more... I dont know, personal maybe?" 

She looks at the boy with the glasses. Curious. 

"I know that a fucking book isn´t personal. But it´s only part of the surprise."

"Surprise?" Pansy smiles. "Tell me."

"Why? So you can tell Draco and ruin everything? No way." 

"I promise I won´t tell him anything. Tell me or I´ll find it out on my own. You know I can, Potter." 

"I thought we are on first name terms, Parkinson? But fine. I asked one of the school owls to send him a letter tomorrow afternoon to come up to the Owlery. There he´ll find the potions books and a note that says he should come to the Room of Requirement. I wanted him to come up the astronomy tower at first but he hates that place. He gets nightmares after every time he has to go up there. Sixth year is still giving him a hard time, you know."

Pansy nods, deep into her thoughts but listening carefully.

"So I want to prepare the Room to make it look like a flat in Paris. With a window where you can see the eifle tower and the seinne and all the lights at night. Draco told me about them. He loves Paris and I want him to feel safe and peaceful."

"That´s a great idea. He still struggles with people talking and the Prophet´s telling shit about the two of you. He needs a bit of time away from all the trouble and I´m happy he has you. Although I dont really understand you two." She laughs and shakes her head.

"We all need some time for ourselves." Harry´s voice sounds far away. "Nobody fights a war without carrying scars with them wether they´re visible or not." 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
The next day, anniversary day

Draco wakes up to the coldness of an empty bed and feels the panic rising in him. He didn´t dreamt the whole thing, hasn´t he? He and Harry really are together and Harry definitely went to sleep in this bed last night, right? His thoughts began to spin around this question. After a couple of minutes he finds himself sitting on the ground next to his bed with his knees up to his chest. 

He looked around and saw a small piece of parchment lying on the nightstand. It said "Happy Anniversary". Nothing else.  
He hadn´t dreamt. But where the hell is bloody Potter then?

He got up and gets dressed after a quick shower to go and eat breakfast, hoping to find Harry int he Great Hall.  
As Draco arrived he walked up the Gryffindor table to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, looking for Harry. 

"He isn´t here Draco." Luna said in her sweet, angellike voice. "But you can sit with anyway. Come, eat some pudding." 

He smiles weakily and sits down next to Luna, wondering where his boyfriend could be.  
He forces down a piece of toast and a cup of tea before he excuses himself and starts to look for Harry. But the saviour of the wizarding world ist nowhere to be found.  
Draco gives up around lunch time after he checked the owlerey, the library, the quidditch pitch, the lake and the Gryffindor dorms.  
He sits with Pansy at the Slytherin table this time and tells her about the panic attack he had after he woke up. He also tells her that he can´t find Harry. Meanwhile Pansy keeps looking at the Gryffindor table, sharing knowing looks with Hermione who has to calm down Ron who also keeps wondering where his best friend could be. 

After lunch Draco gives up and curls up in his bed rather than to walk around the castle again.  
He just dozed off into to a light, dreamless sleep when he heard a tapping at the door. He frowned, got up and opened the door. But instead of someone or Harry standing in front of said door, a small paper crane flew around his head and landed in his open hand.  
Draco opened it up and read the few words which where scribbled under a sketch of the Owlery with drawed, enchanted owls flying in and out of the tower.  
"Come to fly with us to your fate."  
It said nothing else. Draco got excited anyway. It was Harry´s messy handwriting, he had known it since first year.  
He put on his shoes and ran all the way up to the Owlery hoping to find his boyfriend surrounded by Owls and feathers but when he finally reached his destination he could hardly keep his disappointment inside.  
There was no Harry and, as far as Draco could see, nobody else.  
He sighed and turned around to leave when a larger, brown owl came down to him carrying a package.  
Draco took it out of the owls claws and gave the bird a few, gently strokes on the head before it set off for a higher place again.  
He opened the brown wrapping paper and took a quick look at the new potions book.  
But the small note, folded like a paper crane again, caught his attention more than the heavy book.  
He read the next note, just a few words, no sketch this time.

"Come to the Room of Requirement."

So Draco took off again. This time walking patiently instead of running wondering what Harry was up to this time.  
When he reached the hidden door and walked inside he was to overwhelmed to speak. The Room transformed itself into a small, modern flat with cozy looking sofas, a crackling fire and a big window front leading outside.  
Curious about what might be behind the glass he walked out and took in the clear air of the night. When he opened his eyes and looked around again he saw the eifle tower, the seinne and thousands of lights filling up the night. Even some stars could be seen at the clear night sky.

"Do you like it?" 

Draco turned around. Harry leaning against the doorframe, wearing a decent pair of jeans and the black hoodie they bought together. He had his arms crossed over his chest and smiled.

"Yeah I do." Draco smiled back. "Where were you the whole day? I went looking for you, I thought you were mad at me for something. I thought you left me alone."

"I will never leave you alone, my dragon." Harry said after he closed the distance, now standing in front of Draco. "I just needed time to prepare everything." 

He smiled again. Damn Draco fell for that crooked smile everytime. How should he ever stay mad at Harry when he gave him that damn smile?

"Promise me you will never leave me again." Draco said with a flat voice, trying not to stare at Harrys lips.

"I promise." Harry said before he leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss. "I promise to be a clingy, annoying person who follows you around , never leaving your side." 

"I hope so." 

Said Draco quietly before Harry brought their lips together again. And Draco could feel that promise in Harry´s kiss. A kiss so eager and full of love, Draco would believe him everything.  
He could feel Harry´s hand on his cheek and Harry´s hair under his own fingers. He could breathe in the scent of the forest, of leather and wood and of his own shampoo, which Harry started to use since he mostly slept in Draco´s room, and it made him smile into the kiss.  
When they broke apart to let air into their lungs again, their foreheads rested together and both boys smiled at each other. 

"Happy anniversary, Draco." Harry said. 

"Fuck, I forgot the cake." Draco let out a frown.

"Doesn´t matter. I have you and that´s all I need right now." Harry kept smiling. "Well, nearly all I need right now." 

Harry put his hands on Draco´s hips and pulled him closer again to place another deep, longing kiss on Draco´s lips.


End file.
